A Lot Can Happen
by TunaDiamond
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a daughter, Milah, and she goes to Hogwarts with them
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?! Draco?!" Draco and Hermione left their room at Draco Manor and went into the lounge.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked irritably, it was half past five at night, and she had just given birth, she was used to collapsing into a deep sleep at this point.

"We've got a letter..."

"So?" Hermione grumbled.

"From McGonagall. She's asked the seventh years back to resit the final year." Draco handed her the letter.

"I can't go." She said as she read it through.

"You have to," Draco's face fell.

"I have to take care of Milah." Hermione answered. Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I'll stay, you go." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't leave her." Hermione replied.

"Mother and father will look after her -" Draco began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Your parents are known deatheaters, they're being hunted for, if they're found; what will happen to Milah? She'll be sent to a communal home or she'll be murdered because they'll think she belongs to them." Hermione explained.

"It won't happen." Draco promised.

"But what if it does?" Hermione asked in a tetchy voice.

"I don't know what to say, I know I can't win you over. You're stubborn..." He paused and she turned her head slightly, leaving a trail of light kisses down his jawbone. "Like me." He finished. "We won't go then."

"Agreed." Hermione answered.

"We will." Draco let go of her and disapparated upstairs into Milah's nursery. Hermione followed him.

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing, Draco?!" She exclaimed as Draco waved his wand.

"Giving you the chances you deserve." He replied as he began to say the spell, "Morrus!" He shouted.

Slowly, the little crying baby in her cradle grew until she was a toddler, and then a child and finally a preteen.

"Milah!" Hermione cried, she had tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying, mother?" Milah asked as Hermione hugged her.

Hermione turned to Draco. "How could you do such a thing?!" She exclaimed, "and to your own daughter!"

Draco held out his hand and an owl flew through the open window, dropping a yellowing envelope into his grasp.

He turned it over,

 _Miss Milah Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

Hermione stared as Draco blew the letter across the room to Milah. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Term starts on the first." Draco said as he kissed Milah's forehead and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Draco said as he stood next to Milah and Hermione outside the Diagon Alley Floo Network stop. Milah's mouth was open in awe and adoration.

"Do you like it, Milah?" Hermione asked.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed. Both Draco and Hermione laughed as they each took one of Milah's hand. They walked away from the floo stop and down the lane thronged with people.

"What do you need?" Draco asked Milah. The little girl looked at the list which had come with her letter.

"A wand, one standard sized pewter cauldron and..." She looked up at Draco.

"Daddy, can we get all of this in Diagon Alley?"

"Well, Pet, that depends on where you go." He replied.

"I bet you'd like to get your wand first, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked as she looked down at Milah, Milah smiled and looked up at her mother.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"You see that shop over there?" Hermione said as she pointed towards Ollivander's Wand Shop with her free hand.

"What about it?" Milah asked.

"That's the wand shop." Hermione replied, "run over there and tell Mister Ollivander that your parents will be along soon. Do not leave that shop until we get back. Do you understand?" Hermione asked.

Milah nodded. "Go on then," Draco and Hermione let go of Milah's hands, she ran off and they watched as she disappeared into the shop. Then they joined hands. "What was all that for?" Draco asked.

"I want to get her a cat." Hermione replied as they walked into the Magical Menagerie which was opposite Ollivander's.

"Miss Granger?!" The saleswoman exclaimed, Hermione tried hard to remember her name, but failed.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted her, "I'm looking for a cat."

"What has happened to the Ginger Thing I sold you a few years ago?"

"Unfortunately, ma'am, Mr Weasley is a human," Draco said as a reply, Hermione cut him a look and he turned back to looking at the pets on display in their varying cages which lined the walls.

"Crookshanks died over a year ago, but this cat is for my daughter." Hermione replied.

"Daughter?!" The lady raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Follow me." She turned and made her way to the back of the shop. Hermione and Draco followed.

"This one's pretty isn't it, Draco?" Hermione asked as she pointed at a black cat with green eyes.

"No." Draco replied flatly, "it's mean."

"How can a cat be mean?" Hermione asked as she continued to look at the other cats.

"It looks aggressive." He replied.

"You pick her a cat then." Hermione answered.

"All right, then." He looked around. "This one." Hermione went over and peered at the animal. It was a kitten, most probably the runt of its lot. It was white and had deep green eyes.

Hermione smiled and called the saleswoman over. "That one."

The lady took it out of the cage and handed it to Hermione. "That will be 450,000 galleons." The lady said. Hermione gasped.

"How can it be that much?!" She exclaimed, "you sold me Crookshanks for 75 galleons!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Draco took his wallet out from the inside of his suit jacket. "I'll pay it." He turned to the saleslady. "I hope you take cheques." He signed his name and handed the cheque over to the woman. She smiled a toothless grin.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Hermione and Draco took the shop, Hermione still holding the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Milah, go and put your robes on now." Hermione said as she heard some kids outside their carriage saying that they'd just arrived in Scotland.

"Where do I put them on?" Milah asked.

"I put mine on in the toilets usually because I always sat with Harry and Ron, but you can put them on in here and we'll shut the blinds. How does that sound?" Hermione asked.

"Can you come to the toilets with me?" Milah asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Hermione replied as she got up from the plush train seat, she opened the carriage door and let Milah out first. They turned left to the toilets, Hermione guided Milah through the crowd of students hanging in the corridors.

"Are you ready yet, sweetie?" Hermione exclaimed. She'd been standing outside the girls' bathroom for nearly twenty minutes.

"Just putting on my shoes, mum!" Milah called back. Hermione turned her attention to the book which she had forgotten to put down in her hands. She flicked through it, it was her favourite - Hogwarts, A History. She leafed through the well thumbed pages, remembering all of the times she had impressed her teachers with the facts from it. Milah came out of the bathroom in her black robes. Hermione smiled.

"You look lovely!" Hermione exclaimed as she straightened up the emblem resting on the left side of her chest.

"Shall I wait here while you put your robes on?" Milah asked. Hermione nodded.

"Don't move. No matter what anybody says. Don't move from this spot." Hermione said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

She hurried to get changed, she rushed back out of the bathroom and found Milah in the same spot as before.

"Good girl." Hermione said when Milah saw her. "Are you hungry?" Milah nodded and Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat from the trolley." Hermione guided her back to the carriage where Draco was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

"When we get to the station, first years will be lead away by Hagrid. He'll take you to the boats, if you get scared or have any questions then tell him that you're Hermione Granger's daughter." Hermione explained, Milah nodded. "Mummy and daddy will have to go with the rest of the school, we'll see you inside. Then, when you reach the castle, you'll have the Sorting Hat ceremony, and -"

"We'll love you no matter what house you are placed in." Draco cut her off. Milah got up from her seat and went to sit in Draco's lap.

"You'll sit at your new table and have dinner. Before bed, wait for us outside the Great Hall. We'll kiss you goodnight and then you can go." Hermione finished.

"I'm scared." Milah admitted in a small voice. Draco kissed her forehead.

"Of what, pet?" Draco asked.

"That I'll disappoint you both." She replied, "I don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor. I want to be in Slytherin. What if I'm in a house that doesn't suit me? What if I don't like my new house?" She asked.

"The Hat decides what house to put you in based on your personality, but, you know, you can always choose. If you don't want to be in any of the other houses, you can always ask for Slytherin, but that might not be the best house for you." Hermione explained, "just because it's the house that you want doesn't mean it's the one for you." The door of their carriage slid open and a gangly, ginger haired boy walked in after a dark haired boy with glasses. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione hugged them both in turn.

"Who's that?" Milah whispered into Draco's ear.

Harry turned to Draco. "I didn't realise you molested eleven year olds." Harry sneered. Hermione jammed her elbow into his ribs. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, Harry, this is Milah. Milah, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione replied.

Milah's eyes lit up in recognition, " _The_ Harry Potter? The one who defeated Voldemort? The Boy Who Lived!?"

Harry blushed, "yeah, I guess so." He replied awkwardly.

"You didn't tell me you knew Harry Potter, dad!" Milah exclaimed.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Draco admitted.

"Dad?!" Ron repeated.

"That's right." Draco replied, "Milah is our daughter."

"Our?!" Harry repeated.

"Honestly, you two, do I have to say everything twice?" Hermione shook her head in mock-disbelief.

"Mum, can Harry sit with us?" Milah asked excitedly. Hermione turned to her daughter.

"That depends on whether Harry wants to or not." Hermione replied as she looked at Harry. "Would you and Ron like to sit with us?" She asked.

"We'd love to." Harry replied.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's with Luna and Neville, she won't come looking for me until we reach the castle." Harry replied as he sat next to the door on the opposite seat of Draco and Milah. Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat next to Draco.

"How did you defeat Voldemort?" Milah asked excitedly.

"Voldemort knew of a prophecy, that he would be destroyed by a boy born on the 31st of July 1980. There were two boys born on that date that year, Neville Longbottom and me." Harry began. Milah got up from Draco's lap, she crossed the carriage in two steps and sat in Harry's lap, her legs dangling over his. He put his arms around her legs and scooped her up, holding her bridal style on the seat. "Anyway, Voldemort knew he had to kill the Chosen One, so he took a gamble. He came to my parent's house in Godric's Hollow that night. I was a year old, he killed my father in the stairway, he came into my room. My mother, by now, knew that he was coming. She was on the floor next to me I imagine. He pointed his wand at me, he cast the most unforgivable of the unforgivable curses. The Killing Curse. My mother, Lily, threw herself between us. That was an act of true love, the curse rebounded and she died, I was left with a scar and Voldemort was so close to death that he had just enough power to disapparate before he collapsed. He managed to survive on unicorn blood, but nobody saw him again for eleven years..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you got everything?" Hermione kissed Milah's head.

"Yes, mother, I have everything." Milah laughed. Draco hugged Milah and rubbed his hand on her head.

"Be good for Hagrid." He said.

"I will." Milah promised.

"I love you." Hermione said as she slipped her hand into Draco's.

"I love you to." Milah answered.

"First years come with me! Hurry now! This way!" Hagrid called. Milah turned and scampered away.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" She called over her shoulder. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's shoulder, he picked up their carry-ons and they walked off in the opposite direction, her head still resting against him. Harry and Ron joined them as they walked.

"Is she gone?" Ron asked.

"For now." Hermione replied.

"She's very sweet." Harry said. Hermione lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"You're quite attached to her, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"She reminds me of you." He replied.

"That's not all." Hermione guessed. They came to the carriages pulled by the thestrals. Nearly everybody in Hogwarts could now see them, they'd all lost a friend, a teacher or perhaps even a loved one in the Battle Of Hogwarts the year before. They climbed into a carriage. Ginny quickly ran up, followed by Luna and Neville.

"Mind if we join you?" Ginny grinned as the carriage started to move. The three of them were still running along beside the carriage.

"Not at all." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Hermione and Ron reached down for Luna, she reached up and they grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Then they went back for Neville.

After they'd pulled the three of them up, they all sat staring at each other.

"Why is Malfoy in the carriage?" Neville asked as he, Luna and Ginny eyed Draco up. Hermione grinned and leant into Draco's body, he placed an arm on her side.

"Oh." Ginny and Luna chorused.

"Right." Neville agreed.

"There's something you should know, by the way." Hermione began.

"They've got a little girl," Harry finished. "Milah."

"A daughter? How are you going to see her?" Ginny asked.

Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"Well, the thing is, when we got our letters through, I performed an ageing spell on her. She's with Hagrid now." Draco explained.

"She's here?!" Luna and Ginny chorused. Hermione nodded.

"You'll see her at the Sorting Ceremony." Ron replied.

"You'll be able to tell it's her. She looks like Hermione." Harry said.

They rode the rest of the way to the Castle in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione smiled and waved at Milah as she waited nervously in the throng of other nervous first years. Draco slid his arms around her waist, she gasped and nearly fell off of the seat. "Calm down," he said seductively. She giggled and turned her head slightly, so their lips touched. They kissed for a second and then turned back and waved in unison at Milah. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Milah Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall called out to the hall. Draco and Hermione could feel the excitement rolling off of each other in waves. They could feel the student's eyes boring into their backs. Milah walked up the few steps to the stool. She sat down and Hermione and Draco just kept smiling, willing her to be still and quiet. The hall hushed as everybody watched. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A Malfoy!?" The hat exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting another one for a while." It made a noise, almost like a laugh. Hermione and Draco smiled, wishing they could film the moment with their new found 'smartphones'. "A ready mind, smart and brave; but also cunning. This one's difficult." Draco and Hermione were leaning forward in anticipation. The hat paused to think and then said, "Gryffindor!" The whole of Gryffindor house went up in cheers. Hermione and Draco stood up and Milah jumped off of the stool and ran to them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum! Dad! I did it!" She exclaimed as she met their arms. Hermione and Draco had a family hug before Pansy Parkinson began to sneer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mummy! Daddy!" She joked as she pretended to run down the hall. She ran into Blaise's arms and then pretended to hug him like a baby. She turned to Draco, Hermione and Milah who were all watching her. "It makes me sick." She spat. Of course, nobody much had noticed, they were all too busy watching the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco whipped his wand out from underneath his robes, Hermione took Milah by the shoulders and hurriedly put her down in the seat next to Harry. "Don't. Let. Her. Move." Hermione said. He nodded and began to talk to Milah, trying to distract her. Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at Pansy as Draco had done./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What /spanspan style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"did you say, Pansy?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I said that you three make me sick." Pansy replied. Hermione threw back her head in laughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nobody insults my daughter, you bitch." She waved her wand and shouted, "stupefy!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Protego!" Pansy shouted back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled. Professor McGonagall had, by now, begun to run down the steps. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sectumsempra!" Pansy called back as she dodged the disarming spell. Hermione, however, wasn't so fast. She was hit. Immediately, sword like wounds began to show themselves, zigzagging across her body. She fell to the floor, gasping. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed as she leant down at Hermione's side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry jumped up and Draco stood next to him. "Stop! Don't touch her! You'll only make it worst!" Draco exclaimed. McGonagall stared up at him in surprise. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I hate to tell you this, Mr Malfoy, but she /spanspan style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"is /spanspan style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"getting worst!" The whole school had crowded around. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ginny! Don't let her see." Harry called. Ginny nodded and took Milah from the Great Hall. Harry raised his wand above Hermione and began to chant. "Vulnera Sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur." He repeated. Slowly, the wounds on Hermione's body began to heal, the blood was being sucked back into her body. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very well, both of you." McGonagall said in a shaken voice. "Get her to the infirmary!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll take her," Draco said as he scooped her up, bridal-style in his arms. He carried her from the Great Hall. As he began to climb the staircase, Milah ran after him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Milah!" Harry called. He ran out into the hall and grabbed Milah's hand. "Stay with me and Ginny." He said. Draco turned slightly and nodded at Harry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks." He said simply. Harry nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gin and I will have her tonight." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Night pet." Draco awkwardly hugged her, trying not to drop Hermione./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to come with you," she wined. Harry picked her up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, Milah. I suppose you're hungry?" He asked. She nodded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks, Harry." Draco said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's the first time you've ever used my real name." Harry said as a reply. Draco grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stick with me and it won't be the last." He replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Make sure she's okay." Harry answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will." Draco turned and carried on climbing the staircase. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Knock Knock Knock

"Professor McGonagall?" Draco opened the door slowly, McGonagall was standing up reading a book by one of the many bookshelves which lined the upper walls of the headmistress' office.

"What is it, Mr Malfoy?" She asked as she snapped the book shut and slid it back into its place on the shelf. She disapparated to the ground floor, behind her desk.

"I was wondering if I might have access to the Gryffindor Common Room," he said cautiously.

"Now why on earth would I give you that?" She asked.

"Because of Milah." He replied, as if this was obvious.

"Your daughter," McGonagall replied.

"Yes. You see, she's only really about three months old. I, um, aged her a bit when we got our letters. Hermione and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her." He replied.

McGonagall thought for a moment. "No matter how old she 'technically' is, Mister Malfoy, I'm sure she doesn't want her parents with her every minute of every day. Perhaps she'd like her own road to follow. And not have a dual carriage way."

Draco thought for a moment. "So... That's a no?"

"Yes." McGonagall replied.

"Thank you, Professor." He turned around and began to turn the knob on the door.

"Mister Malfoy?" He turned back to her.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"I suggest that you let her grow up now, she is not a child anymore. That is a price of that wretched curse."

"I know," he replied glumly.

"After this year, may I suggest that you and Miss Granger have another child?"

"Yes professor." He left the room.


	8. Chapter 8 - Four Weeks Later

He sat next to her bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. After the spell, she had blacked out and hadn't woken up since. She hadn't even stirred, she was hardly breathing. Milah walked into the infirmary.

"Mum?" She sat on the end of Hermione's bed. "I brought some flowers. In charms, we've been learning Orchidea, it produces flowers." She laid them on the table in front of her. The flowers were beautiful, rainbow roses with palm leaves and small, pretty white flowers filling the smaller spaces, wrapped in purple tissue. Draco smiled at her.

"They're beautiful, pet." He looked into her eyes for a few more seconds. "You look sad." He observed. She shook her head in dismissal.

"I promised myself I wouldn't take any notice of them." She said as a reply.

"Them?" She shook her head again, "tell me about it, Milah." He urged.

"The other kids, they all laugh and poke fun at me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I do everything right first time. I get every question right and all of my spells are made an example of by the teacher." She explained. Draco smiled fondly.

"Just like your mother."

"Mum? I've never seen her do magic." Milah replied.

"She's wonderful, brilliant." Draco answered. "She did everything right first time and all of the other kids used to poke fun at her. Even me." He added.

Milah stared in shock at him. "You used to make fun of mum?"

"Yes, and it's not something I'm proud of." He said. Milah looked at the large clock hanging over the double doors of the Hospital Wing. It was half past one.

"I have to go, I've got herbology in fifteen minutes." She came round the other side of the bed, kissed Draco's forehead and then kissed Hermione's. "Bye mum." She whispered. "Bye dad!" She exclaimed as she quickly ran from the wing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione smiled and shrugged on her robe. "You'd think my boyfriend or daughter would be here when I woke up," She said to herself as she ran a brush through her hair. She retrieved her wand from the drawer by her bed and she left the Hospital Wing, wanting to surprise everybody when she turned up in Defence Against The Dark Arts next lesson.

"And, as I was saying, the verdimillious charm is useful when looking for dark objects." Professor Draconus said, "it is also used for duels, it cuts the opponent making them weaker, and therefore easier to defeat." He looked up, as did the rest of the class when Hermione walked through the door. It was just Gryffindor students in that lesson, however, so her face fell when she saw no green uniforms, only red. "Miss Granger?" The new professor presumed. She nodded and stood by the door. "Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I'm your new professor, Professor Draconus. Please, don't be a stranger. Come in and sit down." She found a seat between Harry and Seamus. She sat next to them, and elbowed either of them whenever they tried to ask her about how she was feeling. She hated it when people asked about the other's health.


End file.
